


Single Malt

by its_only_me



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_only_me/pseuds/its_only_me
Summary: Just some lowkey sexy times with Papa Emeritus III and a Sister of Sin.This is my first time writing for this fandom and my very first AO3 post, so PLEASE be kind!I hope y'all enjoy!





	Single Malt

"Could you please send her in?"

As soon as I heard the voice over the intercom, I knew it was him. I also knew he was looking for me.

"His Unholiness has requested your presence", the lady at the desk said casually in my direction. I nodded and stood up, straightening my habit, more out of nervousness than anything else. 

I had only been summoned to his chambers once before, and I spent the entire time staring into those mismatched eyes. I don't really remember what he talked about, I'm sure it was of some importance, but my focus was on trying to keep my breath steady and trying to push the heat between my legs away. His accented voice was smooth and shot straight into my body. I longed to hear that voice in other not-so-professional settings. I heard that voice pounding in my head at night as I slid my hand down the front of my underwear and pressed hard against myself, trying to keep from exploding. 

I shook my head to clear it as much as I could before I took a deep breath and softly pushed open the heavy wooden door. 

As soon as I stepped into the room, I could smell his cologne. It was so overwhelming to every one of my senses that I almost turned around and walked right back out that door. I glanced around the room, looking at the many book shelves that reached to the ceiling. I turned my head and faced a small table, and that's when I saw him. He was standing there with his back to me.

"Ahem", I cleared my throat softly, trying to keep my voice from quivering. "You, uh, you wanted to see me, your Unholiness?" I stared at the floor. I knew that if I met his eyes I wouldn't be able to keep my cool.

"Yes, Sister", he replied as he turned to face me. I chanced a look up and those eyes bore into me. I noticed that he had on a tight button up shirt and tight fitting pants with strings at the fly instead of a zipper. I cleared my throat again and met his eyes. His mouth curved up into a small smirk and I quick looked back down again, studying the floor. I knew my face was bright red. 

I heard movement and glanced up again to see him facing the table. I could hear him pouring some liquid into a glass. 

"Can I interest you in some whiskey, Sister?", he asked over his shoulder. 

"N-no...thank you. I don't drink". I replied nervously. I watched as his hand reached out and grabbed the small glass. The sleeve of his shirt rode up a tiny bit and I saw some exposed skin on his forearm. Even that about made me lose my mind. 

He turned around and sat down on the couch near the table. He leaned all the way back and sat up straight. I watched as he stretched his arms across the back of the couch, lightly swishing the single malt around in the glass. I wished he would get on with whatever he needed me for so I could retreat back to my room and spend some time alone with my thoughts. 

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here, Sister", he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I couldn't help but allow my eyes to sweep up and down his body. He looked absolutely divine all kicked back and casual the way he was. I gulped when I dared to look at his lap. I could see a bulge forming there and my mouth went dry. At that moment, I mentally kicked myself for not taking him up on the offer of a drink. 

I swallowed hard, and I'm sure he could hear it. My mind jolted as I remembered that he had spoken to me. I quickly nodded my head, afraid that if I opened my mouth to speak, my voice would betray me.

"I've heard some...talk. Casual talk around the abbey. Gossip between Sisters. Also was given the heads up that maybe you wanted to spend some time...studying...with me". He sounded so calm and that made everything worse. I was hoping that a giant hole straight to hell would open up under my feet and swallow me right then and there. 

"You-your Unholiness...I-I don't know what to say", I stuttered. I had never hated myself more than at that moment. I could feel my face burning under his stare. I looked up at him again, watching him lift his glass to his gorgeous, plump lips. He took a smooth swig of the dark liquid and then lowered his arm back to it's spot on the back of the couch. I stared at his lips for another second before sweeping my eyes across his whole face, that beautiful face covered in black and white paint. A small bit of hair flopped down onto his forehead and I almost lost it again. 

"Well, I'll tell you what I wanted to discuss with you, but first, please...kneel". He said it softly but forcefully. I slammed my knees to the floor. That's when it hit me that he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew how I felt about him, how much I wanted him. And I was starting to think that he wanted me too.

"You look so lovely on your knees, Sister", he said before he raised his glass again and took a sip. I watched the bulge in his lap grow a little, and before he put his arm on the back of the couch, he pressed himself with the heel of his palm, gasping upon contact. 

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe. I stayed there on the floor, waiting for my next instruction.

"Will you follow instructions like a good sister?" He asked. I nodded quickly. His smirk turned into a smile. "Eager, are we?" he added, swirling his glass again. I knew I couldn't speak, so I lightly nodded again.

He took another drink before leaning over to set his glass on the floor. Then he sat back up straight, this time letting his hands come to rest on his thighs. Those gorgeous thighs.

"Crawl to me", he instructed. I dropped my hands down to the floor and started moving one knee in front of the other, never taking my eyes off his. 

I crawled as slowly and seductively as I could manage, but it took everything in my power to not tip right over and pass out. 

"That's a good sister", he said as I reached his legs. "Onto my lap. Now." I scrambled to my feet, almost tripping on the bottom of my dress. I didn't know what he wanted, so I hesitated. He reached forward and put his hands on my waist, gently pulling me forward. "Come on, straddle my lap, Sister".

I moved forward, powered only by desire and the feeling of his warm hands resting on my hips. I put my left knee on the couch beside his leg and swung my right leg up to match. I closed my eyes, afraid to make eye contact again. He kept his hands on my hips and pulled my body down the rest of the way so I was seated against his lap. I could feel his erection against the sensitive area between my legs. I took in a sharp breath at the same time he let out a soft groan.

He took one hand up to my neck and pulled my head down to him. I kept my eyes closed, terrified that if I opened them, I would certainly wake up from this dream. The smell of his cologne filled my nose and I felt faint again. I felt my body start to sway just as he pressed his lips to mine. I was too scared to do anything, so I sat there frozen. He started to work his lips against mine and I couldn't deny him any longer. I slowly kissed him back, and when I got into it, he started to kiss me more desperately. I parted my lips and he slid his tongue into my mouth, easing it against my own.

I groaned into his mouth as he continued working his tongue. My mind short circuited for a moment as I thought of all the other parts of my body that I wanted to feel his tongue on. 

His hips arched up and pressed his erection directly onto my sensitive spot and I gasped. He let out a groan and worked his hips against me, his kisses now travelling down to my neck. I opened my eyes for a moment and was overjoyed to see the black and white face gently working his lips on my shoulder. Somehow this wasn't a dream after all. Suddenly he stopped kissing my shoulder and I had to shake my head to clear the fog of lust. 

"Well then, Sister, now that I know for sure that we are on the same page with our desires, I shall have you back here in my chambers tonight as soon as the sun goes down".

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago, a new pic of TF came out and someone said "it looks like he just poured himself a single malt and told you to crawl to him" and ever since I read that, this idea hasn't left me alone.


End file.
